


Bandaged Moments

by Creatortan



Series: Emily Dickinson is a Lesbian [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body insecurity, Closeted Character, F/F, Fem!kyman, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Normal AU, Some angst, middle-of-a-story scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Kylie was sick of looking at the back of Erica’s head, sick of always seeing the other girl walking away. Kylie gripped Erica’s shoulder and heaved her around to a stop, to finally look at her in the damn face again....Erica felt her throat seize up after she choked the words out, her fear churning her stomach. She wanted to run, far away from Kylie, far away from the school, far, far, far away from their stupid hick town.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!” Kylie’s fast walk sped into a jog. “I know you fucking heard me!”

Erica didn’t look back. She swallowed thickly, gripping her books tighter over her chest, face stony, eyes level in front of her.

“Erica!” Kylie caught up to her, thanks to her height. Kylie was sick of looking at the back of Erica’s head, sick of always seeing the other girl walking away. Kylie gripped Erica’s shoulder and heaved her around to a stop, to finally look at her in the damn face again.

Erica let her books fall to the ground as she tried to jerk out of Kylie’s grip.

“Let go of me!” Erica tried to shove Kylie’s hands away, but Kylie just held on with more fervor, her face stern.

“No! Not until you talk to me!” Kylie’s fingers clenched in the fabric of Erica’s cardigan. She felt a snarl rise in her throat when she saw the pristine white material, too modest and plain for someone like Erica.

“Leave me alone! Fuck off already!” Erica felt her throat seize up after she choked the words out, her fear churning her stomach. She wanted to run, far away from Kylie, far away from the school, far, far, far away from their stupid hick town.

Erica wasn’t looking at her. Erica was still trying to throw off Kylie’s hands. Kylie planted her feet, taking an angry, noisy breath through her nose, ruffling the red curls that had slipped into her face.

“Why are you with him?” Kylie demanded. The question had been eating away at her. Every time Erica ditched them to go on a date, and her voice wavered when she bailed; every time she glanced back at them when she walked away, with that dejected look on her face; every time she couldn’t meet her own boyfriend’s fucking eyes when he told her he loved her.

“Why do you fucking care?” Erica screeched. She turned to face Kylie fully, staring up at her, eyes wet and absolutely furious. “I’m finally behaving! I’m out of your hair! I haven’t done one bad thing in _weeks!_ You should be happy! _You won!”_

“But this isn’t you!” Kylie gestured to Erica’s outfit. The peter-pan collar of her baggy pink blouse buttoned all the way up, underneath that ugly fucking cardigan, a khaki skirt and white knee-highs and kitten heels. Erica fucking Cartman was leather mini-skirts and red letterman jackets with fishnets and combat boots and cat-ear headbands. Erica fucking Cartman was not a damn Catholic schoolgirl from the 50s. “All of this isn’t who you are! I don’t care if you’re behaved now, not if you’re so fucking sad about it! Why are you with him if he makes you miserable?” Kylie pleaded, eyes searching Erica’s face.

“Because maybe he makes me feel fucking pretty!” Erica took advantage of Kylie’s shock to rear out of her grip. “Not all of us can be fucking pretty like you, Kylie! Some of us have to fucking settle! When you look like this, when you’re as hated as I am, you take what you can fucking get!” Erica’s breath hitched, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Her voice lowered into a shaky hiss.  “...maybe I just want to feel beautiful for once in my goddamned life.”

Erica didn’t look at Kylie. She couldn’t stand to know what she’d find in that expression if she did. She turned quickly, not even stopping to gather her books before she began to walk away. She tried to steel her expression, forcing back tears. She wasn’t going to start crying in the middle of the hall. Kylie may have taken a lot from her, but she sure as hell wasn’t gonna get that.

Kylie stared, stared at Erica walking away again. Then she started running.

Erica felt her shoulder be jerked back again. Over the roar in her ears she’s heard Kylie start to speak again.

“But I think you’re beautiful!” Kylie blurted, her knuckles white on Erica’s shoulders. She was trembling. “I thought you were beautiful last homecoming when you spilled punch on the front of your dress. I thought you were beautiful when you faceplanted after crashing your bike the summer before freshman year. I thought you were beautiful when you told me my father was an asshole for forgetting my debate competition in the 7th grade.” Kylie stared into Erica’s beautiful fucking eyes, as if she’d never get to again. Words kept spilling out of her mouth, things she never thought she’d say, never knew she felt. “You’re beautiful when you’re mixing all the slushie flavors and it turns your mouth blue. You’re beautiful when your cat jumps into your lap and your face gets all soft. You’re beautiful when you fight with me. You’re beautiful when you laugh at Marjorie for being a dumbass. God fucking _dammit,_ Erica--you don’t _need_ him.”

Kylie breathed heavily, exhausted, suddenly. Her own eyes stung with tears. Her fingers relaxed, and her palms slid down Erica’s shoulders, gently circling her wrists.

“Please…” Kylie whispered, “I miss you--the _real_ you. The you who argues with me and lights up the fucking room because you have to have all eyes on you.”

Erica was silent. Her eyes were wide, big and brown and glassy and disbelieving. With the flush high on her cheeks, she looked almost cherubic. Her lip trembled.

“I….” Erica’s voice broke. Her eyes darted from Kylie to the hall behind her. “I….”


	2. Chapter 2

Erica’s hands reached up to cover her face. Kylie suddenly pulled the other girl into an embrace. Erica sobbed. Her shaky hands reached to wrap around Kylie’s neck. Kylie bent over to bury her face in Erica’s short hair, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

The height difference made the position almost impossible, though--what with Kylie hunched over, and Erica rocked forward on her toes. Kylie went to pull back, hesitant to let go but knowing her neck was protesting. Erica sighed quietly when she walked them backwards against the wall. Kylie slid down the wall, bringing Erica with her, the other girl curled up between her legs.

The crying had calmed down on both sides. Kylie looked down at the girl in her arms..

“I’ve always wanted to do this…” Kylie mumbled, her fingers combing through Erica’s short hair. Erica laughed softly, and Kylie felt the puffs of breath on the skin of her upper chest where the neckline of her shirt started.

“Cry in the middle of the hall?” Erica asked, that familiar snark coming back to her voice. She sniffled once, sitting up a little to meet Kylie’s eyes properly. Kylie grinned at her, dazzling even with her frizzy hair and red cheeks.

“No, idiot,” Kylie rolled her eyes. The hand that was in Erica’s hair moved to cup her jaw. Kylie bit her lip, nervousness fluttering in her gut. “I meant something...more like this…”

The kiss was soft, and Erica gasped. When Erica didn’t move, Kylie slowly pulled back, disappointed--until Erica followed her, pressing back with more insistence, hands clutching at Kylie’s shirt, desperately. Erica had surged up onto her knees to be closer to Kylie, and Kylie sighed happily into Erica’s mouth, her hand finding a place at Erica’s hip.

When they pulled back, Erica had a breathless smile on her face.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the third grade.” Erica stated, a look of awe in her eyes. Kylie blushed.

“I mean, uh, same,” Kylie mumbled back, suddenly greedy for Erica’s lips again. “I guess we should make up for lost time?”

Kylie leaned forward again, but Erica stopped her with a finger against her mouth.

“Nuh-uh, freckles, I have to break up with my boyfriend first.” Erica leaned forward and placed a gentle peck onto the bridge of Kylie’s nose. “...On account of being a huge lesbian.”

“Oh, shit, I forgot about Hugo.” Kylie’s hand tensed from where it rested on Erica’s side.

“It’ll be fine,” Erica said, suddenly sounding sheepish, “He, uh, kinda already guessed I had a thing for you.”

“Oh.” Kylie tilted Erica’s head towards her again, wanting to see her eyes. “I guess we’ve been pretty dumb, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s what feelings do to you. They make you a bumbling dumbass. Next thing you know we’ll be arguing over what flowers to have at our beach wedding in Hawaii.”

“Who said we’ll be getting married in Hawaii? I hate the beach.” Kylie wrapped both arms around Erica.

“I know, that’s _why,”_ Erica responded, confidently, “Because your mushy feelings will make you bend to my will of a beach wedding.”

“Yeah? Well _your_ mushy feelings will make _you_ bend to my will.” Kylie grinned deviously. “We’re having a Jewish wedding.”

“You evil, conniving Jew! This was your plan all along! You reel me in with your pretty face and then _convert_ me! How many others have you ensnared, Kylie?” Erica bemoaned dramatically, a forearm over her eyes. “Next thing you know, they’ll be calling me Mrs. Broflovski and I’ll be making nice with your bitchy Jewish mom and we’ll make little dreidels for our eighteen ginger kids.”

Kylie laughed, her cheeks flushing as she imagined being married to Erica. Her voice was quiet, reverent.

“That would be nice…”

Erica faltered, a blush running over her cheeks. Her hands fell to Kylie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, and you’ll come home from your cushy lawyer job and I’ll be ready with some kosher dinner and then after the kids are in bed we’ll have the rest of the night to ourselves…” Erica playfully kissed under Kylie’s jaw. Kylie laughed.

“Well, we’ll have to get you single first.” Kylie said, right as the bell rang. “C’mon, let’s go before the halls start filling up.”

When they stood, Kylie offered Erica her hand, and Erica laced their fingers.

It was about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a prompt for my creative writing club! we had to write the middle of a climactic scene--no exposition or lead-up. so here's this! this has an ending! I just went over the word limit--so my club will have to live with the cliffhanger, but you guys get to see how it ends ^_^


End file.
